scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 15: Scooby-Doo Meets A Human Rat!
Scooby-Doo Meets A Human Rat! is the fifteenth episode of Scooby-Doo! And The Paranormal Adventures. Characters * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Velma Dinkley * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Professor Jensen/The Rat * Professor Simpson Plot During a rainy night, a huge mysterious creature attacks anyone on its path and destroys everything. The gang is going to meet Professor Jensen at the science reserve. They arrive at the reserve. The professor's assistant, Professor Simpson, tells the gang that the professor has disappeared and she tells them what happened - the professor was doing experiment on a rat, but an explosion occured. When Professor Simpson came to check it out, she saw a huge rat and it ran off. She didn't find Professor Jensen and is worried that the rat kidnapped him. Professor Simpson also tells the gang that she saw the news about a huge creature attacking the city and she has a feeling that it might be the rat. The gang decides to find the rat and save Professor Jensen. The gang splits up to look around the city. Scooby and Shaggy find the rat and try to run away. Scooby and Shaggy bump into Fred, Velma and Daphne and Velma drops her glasses. The rat appears and, because of that she doesn't have her glasses, Velma mistakes the rat for Shaggy. Scooby gives Velma her glasses and she sees the rat, and runs away. The rat kidnaps Daphne and takes her to the sewers. Much to Scooby and Shaggy's dismay, the gang follows the rat to the sewers, so they can save Daphne and the professor. Right after entering the sewers, the gang splits up. Meanwhile, the rat takes Daphne to its lair and leaves her there. Scooby and Shaggy bump into the rat and try to run away from it. Daphne escapes from the rat's hideout and looks around the sewers in order to find a way to escape before bumping into Fred and Velma. Fred, Velma and Daphne are now looking for Scooby and Shaggy and they hear their screams. Fred, Velma and Daphne run to find them. Scooby and Shaggy bump into Fred, Daphne and Velma and now all of them is running away from the rat. The gang sets a trap to catch the rat and Scooby is voted as a bait. Scooby finds the rat and lures it to the trap. The trap works, but Scooby also falls into the trap. A bucket with fresh water falls from a truck and falls through the opened manhole, and the water is spilled into the rat. The rat goes down and desintegrates, revealing Professor Jensen and a rat inside. Professor Jensen explains to the gang that the experiment went wrong and this merged him and a rat, causing him to become a big rat. He apologizes for his behavior. Professor Simpson apologizes the professor for thinking that he got kidnapped by the big rat. The professors thank the gang for their help and they leave. Category:Episodes